


Games

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Everyone is there, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Team as Family, You'll see what I mean, but not like usual, even if they dont have any dialogue, oblivious eddie diaz, they are all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: They hadn't meant to keep it a secret. It wasn’t because they were afraid, it was just a lot to handle. Then it became a sort of  game, how long would it take for their family to actually notice. Maybe they were too good at keeping in professional at work, and their interactions at family gatherings weren’t actually that different than before they got together. If everyone didn’t notice the matching thin silver bands on their left hands, that wasn’t their fault. Or did they notice?--I am bad at summaries.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 491





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 9-1-1 fic. I just did a rewatch with my mom and this sorta popped in my head after reading most of the buddie fics on here.  
> Some of the characters might seem out of character maybe, I don't know.  
> I also don't know where in the timeline things started, but definitely after shannon died. The tsunami and lawsuit stuff doesn't need to happen but it could have ig. like I said I don't know.  
> \--  
> I own nothing and none of the 9-1-1 characters  
> I also don't claim to know anything about the adoption process

They hadn't meant to keep it a secret. It wasn’t because they were afraid, it was just a lot to handle. Then it became a sort of game, how long would it take for their family to actually notice. Maybe they were too good at keeping in professional at work, and their interactions at family gatherings weren’t actually that different than before they got together. If everyone didn’t notice the matching thin silver bands on their left hands, that wasn’t their fault. Or did they notice?

**3 years ago**

Buck and Eddie’s relationship hadn’t really had a definable beginning, it just sorta happened. Buck had kissed Eddie goodbye at some point and then stayed over after a movie and games night. They slipped into a natural rhythm that was seamless. They never thought to mention it to theres of the team really. They did file the correct paperwork with HR and thought that maybe Bobby would then find out, but he never mention it.

6 months later and nobody had said a thing. “I feel like it’s a game now. How long until they figure it out.” Eddie mused as they changed at the start of a long shift.

“Considering that Maddie and Hen tried to get me to go out with them, presumably to find me a girl, since you know one is happily married and the other is practically married to Chim, like last week, I think that it might take awhile.”

“Does that mean I can do this now?” Eddie dropped a kiss on Buck’s forehead as he got up from changing his shoes.

“Sure, see ya upstairs.”

It wasn’t like Buck had tried to hide being bi from his found family. He had never lied to them about past relationships, just never mentioned pronouns, wasn’t his fault that most of his exes had neutral names. Eddie hadn’t either, he just hadn’t really had anyone in his life since Christopher’s mom and she wasn’t coming back.

They sat next to each other at family meals and on the couches, started carpooling together. Subtly brushed against each other while shuffling around the station communicating silently with light touches, they acted professionally, and they didn’t like PDA, so they just lived their lives.

At 8 months Buck had fully moved into the Diaz house. And still nothing from the team. The team knew he moved into the Diaz house, he had been looking for a place for awhile.

At a year, after having a serious conversation with Christopher, Buck proposed.

“Ever notice that Eds still wears his wedding ring?” Chimney mused on a quiet afternoon after lunch.

Buck was on the couch, and smiled to himself. And also wondered, was this it, would they figure it out.

“Poor guy, he really loves her.” Hen replied.

They were hopeless.

After a month of trying to plan a wedding, they gave up. Their next Saturday outing was to the courthouse.

“...You may now kiss each other.” The justice of the peace proclaimed.

Chris smiled and cheered from his spot in front of them

“All right, one more stop, then ice cream!” Eddie said outside the chambers.

“We have something else to do here?”

“Yup! Surprise!”Chris said happily.

The small family turned to across the hall to Family Court. Buck realized what was happening and wasn’t sure how he could contain all of his joy...

“Do you Evan Buckly swear to assume all responsibilities of parenthood, and provide for the physical, emotional and spiritual well-being of Christopher Diaz?” The Judge stated and for the second time that day, Buck replied, “I do” and signed the document.

One night at family dinner, about 6 months after the wedding/adoption day, Chris had called Buck “papa”, Chim and Maddie had noticed but brushed it off as a mistake or a little inside joke, questioned it no further and smiled at each other.

It was a few days after the first anniversary of Family day, as the small family had decided to call it and Buck was cleaning the front of the engine with the door open since it was a nice day. He noticed some movement on the sidewalk and looked up. He saw a young woman with the tiniest bundle of blankets in her arms. He walked towards her.

“This is a safe surrender station right?” she asked.

Buck nodded silently. She shoved the bundle into his arms and ran down the block and disappeared. He gazed down at the tiny baby and rushed back into the station “Hen? We have a safe surrender baby.” He called to Hen who was restocking the ambulance. Hen took the bundle from him and started looking the baby over.

“Buckaroo why don’t you grab the safe surrender kit from the supply closet, head upstairs and prepare a bottle and call the number for the social worker.” Buck did as he was told.

The kit was just a basic diaper bag with clean onesies, diapers, and blankets. He followed the instructions for the formula.

“She looks pretty good, gave us little scare there, but she is a beauty.” Hen said arriving upstairs with the bundle, “Why don’t you change her clothes and blanket and get comfy while we wait.”

Buck found a hat, a onesie, a diaper, and a blanket in the bag, and effortlessly changed her. He settled on the couch with her cradled in his arms and fed her. Somewhere during this process Hen had returned to her previous task.

Eddie’s had made his way upstairs from the gym and his heart couldn’t take seeing Buck like that. Gazing into the eyes of this tiny little baby, who just stared back.

“What do you think? You ready to have one?” Eddie half consciously asked.

“I think so”

When the social worker arrived, Buck asked her a few questions quietly.

“You know, I am ready for one.” Buck said later that evening after Chris had gone to bed, “Are you?”

“Yeah. Adoption takes a while so we should start.”

“I don’t know, there’s a specific one...”

“The safe surrender?”

“Yeah. I talked to the social worker about it and she said she could start the process, just to let her know.”

“Let her know then. I was also thinking maybe we should tell them. We have been together 3 years, married for one and this is getting sorta weird that they don’t know.” “I suppose you’re right.”

Buck called the social worker. In the next few days, each of them would be interviewed they would have a home visit. If everything went smoothly they could take home their daughter next week when she was cleared to leave the hospital.

They brought her home and immediately hatched a plan to announce their family. Maybe not announce, but make them realize.

There was already a family dinner planned for at the Firehouse that evening at the end of a long shift, which Buck had coincidentally not been scheduled for, but of course he was invited. So he packed the diaper bag, and included their small Family Day Album. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to bring it as proof or because he knew they would all want to see the pictures.

**To Eddie** : I am outside, you sure you want to do this?

**From Eddie:** yes! Everyone is here before you, just like we planned <3

Buck took a deep breath and got out of the car, he grabbed Chris’ crutches and the diaper bag. He helped Chris out of the car and then took their daughter out of her car seat. Chris was ahead of him and was spotted first, and caught everyone’s attention.

“What am I? Chopped liver? I get today off and suddenly I don’t exist?” Buck said mock upset.

“Uh, Buck. Who is that?” Chim asked

“This is Samantha, Sam for short. She’s my daughter.”

“Buck, sweetie are you sure you’re ready for this? Single parenting is really hard.” Maddie spoke up.

“Who said anything about doing this alone. I have Eddie.”

“Your roommate slash best friend slash colleague? That’s asking a lot.” Hen said

“I mean she is mine too, says so on the papers.” Eddie said moving towards his husband.

Small smiles spread across most of the groups faces.

“What kind of partner wouldn’t take help out with the kids?” Eddie continued then placed a kiss on Buck’s cheek, which he reciprocated

“A pretty terrible one “ Buck said

“So I have to ask, how long has this been going on?” Asked Chim.

“How long have we been together or how long have we been married?” Buck asked innocently, still no big reaction.

“Run it down for us.” Hen Said

“We got married, and Buck officially adopted Chris about a year ago. We have been together for about 3.” Eddie replied somewhat confused at the nonchalance of it all. This was not going according to plan.

“Okay, so Chim you owe me $40 cause they have been together longer than 2 years, and I owe Maddie $10 cause I didn't force it out of them. Uh Bobby, they told us, so I owe you $15.”

“Wait? You guys knew?” Buck said, “And bet on it?”

“You guys really thought we wouldn’t figure this out, my own brother got married to the man he has been clearly in love with and didn’t think I would figure it out.” Maddie said, “We even tried to force it out of you. Hen and I taking you out for drinks?”

“When I asked about Eddie’s ring…” Chimney spoke up

“You really didn’t think that HR would have mentioned that two of my best firefighters had filed relationship paperwork?” Bobby finally said

Buck laughed, “Well no, but we thought you would say something if one of you found out or figured it out”, Buck said producing the Family Day Album, “Who wants to see some pictures?”

“We are really sorry we didn’t tell you all. ” Eddie said to the group.

The room exploded into movement, money passed from various family member to another, requests to see their family day album, requests to hold Sam, and congratulations. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
